far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarus Colony (Canon Universe)
Icarus Colony was a settlement constructed by the Trade Federation in the Milky Way Galaxy, during the Far Away War Era, and was later shifted to the Confederacy of Independent Systems when the CIS arrived through the Black Hole in 1999 about one year after the Destruction of the Karna Maury and the weakening of the Trade Federation's Occupation of Earth. The Settlement was abandoned after the Far Away War, and was left empty for 16 years, until the Galactic Empire arrived and took over the facility, and built a Prison not far from the Colony during the events of the Earth Imperial War, and held Icarus Colony for the past years until the Colony was liberated by the New Republic in 2043. As of 2091 about 48 years following the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the end of the Earth Imperial War, the colony is now the Official Hub for the New Republic in the solar system, for Resupplyments and official orders given to the New Republic forces guarding the Solar System after the great departure of the New Republic Fleet in 2058. ''History Constructed as a settlement, on the barren rock of Icarus by the Trade Federation during the mid years of the Far Away War, and was later upgraded into an indoor colonial city by the Confederacy of Independent Systems by the year 2000. The colony was then abandoned by 2003, following the Arrival of the Galactic Republic into the Solar System, prompting both the Trade Federation and CIS forces that were running the colony to abandon it in order to aide in the defense of the Solar System. The cost of abandonment left multiple Earth humans trapped on the planet with no way off leaving them to fend for themselves. until the Republic found the planet on August 18th 2003, about 1 month before the Galactic Republican fleet arrived on Earth, and rescued the Earth Humans which according to formar Foreman Nick Carter, was a blessing as has not the Republic did not choose to investigate this system, him and all the colonies would have died of starvation. Following the Far Away War's end, and the defeat of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Colony remained barren and empty on Icarus for the past 16 years until the arrival of the Galactic Empire in 2019, where the colony abandoned ruins were taken over during the Imperial occupation of the Solar System, and later Milky Way. Icarus Colony was then expanded farther during the Galactic Empire's rule, and was officially turned into a large colonial city state, that Miners that were randomly brought to Icarus from Earth would reside in in order to collect and smelter ore from Icarus's rich mineral resources to fuel the Galactic Imperial War machine in the Star Wars Galaxy. The Colony at the time by 2036 was lead by Marlon Carthusia, who was a known overseer in watching over the smelting and harvesting of the planet's minerals and resources that occured every 6 months per year, that since the Empire's defeat in their home galaxy and moved into the Solar System after the Blackhole closed, had been mostly used to construct newer vehicles and equipment for the Galactic Empire's own cause. By April 8th, 2038, during the time of the 45th Harvesting of Icarus's minerals and resources the colony was attacked by an unidentified alien race, that slaughtered most of the Imperial occupational forces on the planet, alongside the colonists including Carthusia. The result of the disaster forced the Empire to bombard the surface of Icarus through orbital bombardments in hopes of preventing the aliens from escaping into space, where by April 9th, ground troops were deployed and the colony was cleansed of the alien threat. Despite being cleansed of the alien menace the colony would suffer heavy damage from the orbital bombardments further forcing the Galactic Empire to repair the sections that were dismantled in the disaster, it wouldn't be until 2041, when the Galactic Empire brought Earth humans back onto the colony to take over for the ones who were lost in the disaster, where Imran Kackarolf took over in being the overseer of the colony. The Colony was attacked by the New Republic on January 12th, 2043, and was liberated, during the New Republic's arrival into the Solar System, where all the Miners were sent back to Earth after the planet was liberated. After the Earth Imperial War, most of Icarus Colonies Imperial Sectors were demolished by the New Republic in 2058 during the reconstruction Era of Earth with the exception of the CIS and Trade Federation sectors that were left undamaged even during the years it has been abandoned. New Republic officials further abandoned the demolishing of the colony, after learning of the value it held and was since then used by the New Republic as a headquarters outside the Solar System in order to command the New Republican outposts that have been watching the Solar System since the majority of the New Republic fleet departed in 2058, Icarus Colony was also the main hub where New Republic forces that arrived into the Milky Way would arrive at in order to deploy supplies and reinforcements for the garrisons stationed in the Solar System and Colony itself. As of 2091, Earth Humans were working alongside New Republican forces in order to help boster Earth's new and Improved Earth Orbital Defense Forces, through the use of the Minerals that were on Icarus. Description Icarus colony was divided into at least twenty five sectors, with each sector subdivided into North, South, East and West sections; each sector contained two to six levels. The main entrance and each sector was sealed with a pair of thick retractable storm shutters, both to keep intruders out of the colony and to protect those inside from the violent dust storms that frequented the planet. Trivia''